


Kill Me or Love Me

by annabethchasecabin6



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Falling In Love, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Love, M/M, hostage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabethchasecabin6/pseuds/annabethchasecabin6





	Kill Me or Love Me

Here are the ages of one direction in this story and the appearance of them 

Harry: 20 years old 

Liam: 20 years old

Niall: 18 years old

Louis: 19 years old

Zayn: 21 years old 

I can't post the pictures here so you can go to my Wattpad account to see them: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/137186389/write/529651594


End file.
